Diamond Dreams
by chellbells
Summary: This is going to be where I post all my drabbles! Most likely they will all be Klaroline related! Some will just be random ideas that pop into my head and others will be based on songs. Rating is subject to change
1. Graduation

So I seen this post by bossyblondebabe on tumblr as I was scrolling through the Klaroline tag that said no one talks about Caroline inviting Klaus to her graduation. So I realized it was true and I attempted to write a drabble! I wanted to start a drabble story on here anyways as I work on the other two stories I have up (btw next chapters for both are in the works, yay!)

This is unedited, typed on my phone at work. I apologize. (I do that a lot? Probably because at home my toddler does not allow me to type until bedtime!) hopefully this is okayish and I'll continue to write more drabbles if I have some ideas! Feedback, prompts, advice is always welcome!

For this drabble I took the scene of Caroline and Elena writing out their graduation invitations and kind of took a spin on it.

* * *

"You're done already? I'm only on my second batch." Caroline set down the envelope she just finished writing the address on and sealed into her perfectly stacked finished pile as she looked up at Elena with a shocked expression.

"We have family friends in Denver," she shrugged as she held up her only envelope to show Caroline. She opened her mouth to continue on about how no one, including herself, cared that she was graduating high school, but the address on Caroline's recently finished envelope caught her eye. "Who do you know in New Orleans?" She questioned her as she reached for the invitation before Caroline could grab it.

"Elena!"

Elena let out a small laugh that was anything but humorous. "Klaus Mikaelson. Really, Care?"

Before Caroline even got the chance to think of something to defend her decision of inviting him Elena continued with her unwanted opinions. "Why would you invite him? After everything he has done to us, to Tyler, to me!"

"Look Elena, I know but.."

Elena cut her off like she hadn't even spoke words. "He killed Jenna and Tyler's Mom. He killed his entire pack for Silas' ritual."

"Hey!" It eas Caroline's turn to interrupt Elena. She knew all the bad things Klaus did. Yes they all mattered; she hated every single horrible thing she knew he has done and the ones she didn't know about, but they have all done terrible things. What gave them the right to pardon Stefan, Damon, or even Elijah but not Klaus? "In case you don't remember correctly, I also killed an entire coven for that ritual. And you just recently tried to kill me but here I am spending time with you."

Elena chose to ignore the comment about almost killing her best friend. She refused to feel bad about what she did without her emotions, she couldn't feel bad about them. "You did that to save Bonnie, it's okay."

"And Klaus killed his pack to save himself." Caroline signed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she could tell this was going to go no where. Elena had her opinions and no one else's matter to post emotionless Elena. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and defend things Klaus has done because I can't; they are all terrible. But so are a lot of things we've all done."

"We've always has good reason to do the things we've done, Caroline. He doesn't."

"People are still dead, good reason or not. Anyways, Klaus has been a good ish friend lately. He's been there with no questions asked and asks for nothing in return." Caroline reached over plucking the invitation out of Elena's hand and smiled as she placed it back on the perfectly stacked pile. "So he gets an invite and if he brings a gift I won't complain."

Elena still wasn't accepting that her friend wanted to invite someone like Klaus back to town when they finally got rid of him. "But all those innocent people."

Caroline rolled her eyes at that comment; why did everyone act like all the people they killed didn't count. Just because they were killing them in the name of saving Elena? "How many people have Stefan and Damon killed? We killed two of Klaus' brothers, Matt's sister is dead, the list goes on." She crossed her hands on the table leaning in toward Elena. "We act like we are better than them but we're not. Like when Rebekah killed you. You were so angry, furious! But all she was doing was acting out against the reason her brother was dead. She was mourning. And here you are doing the same exact thing with Katherine."

At the sound of Katherine's name Elena's ears perked up. It was like everyone else Caroline had said didn't happen. Elena reached over grabbing Caroline's hand tightly, probably to tightly. "Do you know where Katherine is? If you do you have to tell me!"

Caroline pulled her hand away roughly. She took a moment to rub her hand out since Elena was using quite a bit of vampire strength to hold onto her. "No I don't. Calm down, Elena."

Once it seemed that Elena had dropped it for now Caroline put on her best Miss Mystic Falls smile and went back to finishing her invitations


	2. New Rules

So this one got a little long! But I recently got a new car and couldn't figure out how to hook my phone up to bluetooth so I was stuck listening to the radio. Anyways I heard the song New Rules by Dua Lipa and loved it! And for some reason I just wanted to write a drabble/one shot type thing on it!

So this is my second attempt at a drabble (which its a little long so I don't know if its considered a drabble?) I also have a few I may post that I posted to tumblr back in October for Klaroween Weekend. And I am 3/4 of the way done for the next chapter of Malevolent! It will be up soon! (hopefully) For Dare I am part way through the next chapter but I sort of got stuck, I'll get to it soon though!

* * *

"New rules!"

Katherine came barging into her apartment as she was sprawled out on the couch about to watch a sappy movie for the night. She sometimes regrets giving that girl a key. And of course she wasn't alone, Bonnie came filing in behind her.

"What are you talking about new rules? New rules for what?"

"For you my sweet Caroline." Katherine plopped herself down on the couch with Caroline stealing her bowl of ice cream and taking a bite. "You need some new ground rules to keep you on track and away from Klaus."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stole her ice cream back. Her friends were always worried about her relationship with Klaus ever since it started. Well probably even before that.

Caroline has had a crush on him pretty much since the day she met him. She was a freshman in high school and had just become friends with the new British girl Rebekah that moved to town. She heard she had a few older brothers and a younger one but she had only had the chance to meet Kol, Rebekah's twin. She had assumed they must have all been out of school.

Until Caroline had walked over to Rebekah's to see if she wanted to go shopping and the most handsome man she had ever seen answered the door. He introduced himself as Nik and after Caroline introduced herself he smirked and said he knew who she was. She fell in love right there. He mentioned he was a senior and had seen her around school and at cheerleading practice when he'd pick his sister up. But it was already the second half of the year and he would be off to college soon so she thought her crush would be short lived.

That was until about 3 years later Caroline and Katherine ended up at the same college as him and ran into him at a party.

 _Caroline couldn't have been more excited to be at college. Especially going_ _to parties without_ _worrying that her sheriff Mom_ _would show up. Caroline_ _had put on_ _a pair of_ _tight black shorts, a pink flowy tank_ _top that was open to show off her back_ a _nd was low enough_ _in the front_ _to show a good bit of_ _cleavage but not too much. She didn't want to get to dressed up for a college_ _party_ _unlike_ _Katherine who was standing next to her in a short black skirt, a tight dark purple top that dipped well below her breasts and_ _heeled booties. But that's who Katherine was._

 _Not ten minutes into the_ _party Caroline practically choked on her drink thinking she was hallucinating at who she was seeing right_ _in front of_ _her. He was holding a beer in his hand and smirked when he saw her staring at him. In no time at all he was_ _right in front of her. "Klaus Mikaelson_."

" _Little Caroline Forbes," he took_ _a drink of his beer and set the empty bottle down on the table_ _near them. "I thought_ _I_ _told you to call me Nik."_

" _Well I'm_ _not_ _so little anymore, Nik." She smiled biting her bottom lip as she tilted her head to the_ _side. She was assuming the alcohol in her system was_ _what was_ _giving her the confidence to openly flirt_ _with him._

 _She watched as his eyes grew a bit_ _darker as they raked_ _over her body taking an extra second at_ _her cleavage and an extra long time to scan her_ _legs. "Oh I know. Trust me, love."_

 _She didn't get a chance to respond_ _before Katherine came_ _up to her linking their_ _arms together as she gave_ _Klaus a look of disgust. "Mikaelson_."

 _Klaus' eyes never left Caroline's and the smirk never left his lips as he acknowledged Katherine. "Katerina." He started to take_ _a few steps back but_ _was still unable to take his eyes off her. "I'll see you around_ _Caroline."_

She was pulled back from her memory when she felt Katherine stealing her ice cream again. "There is nothing going on with Nik and I," she seen both Katherine and Bonnie raise an eyebrow at her when she called him Nik. and she sighed. "Klaus and I were never official. We agreed on that. It was my idea. He can do whatever he wants and so can I."

"Is that why most of your dates usually got ruined or canceled because he wanted to see you? But somehow none of his ever got interrupted." It was Bonnie who spoke up this time. Normally she was pretty quiet on the subject considering her relationships with Jermey back home and a new guy Enzo, she met at college but they recently became monogamous so now it seemed she felt like she could judge Caroline.

Caroline and Klaus were on and off again no strings attached for three years almost now. The first time she had slept with him she expected it to be a one night stand, her do her morning walk of shame but to her surprise he drove her back to her dorm, waited for her to get dressed and took her to breakfast. He insisted it wasn't going to be a one time thing. He wanted to keep seeing her but Caroline had a boyfriend all through high school she didn't want to start that again her first year of college so she agreed as long as there was no strings attached, no sleeping with more then one person around the same time and they stay friends. She figured he would be graduating soon anyways so it would only last the year. And then the smart asshole that he was decided to get his masters and stay in the same school so here they were three years later.

"Fine you got me there. He was a bit petty when it came to me dating people but I dated! And hey at least I can say I was the mature one and let him live his life. It's been like two months since I've seen him, we barely talk now, I'm fine I've moved on."

Katherine looked at her in disbelief and had to refrain from laughing at her horrible lie. "Is that why you are here eating ice cream, watching sappy movies on a Saturday. The same Saturday that asshole decided to take Camille, the annoying psych major, to his art opening tonight and then had the nerve to send you an invitation to it?"

Katherine set the now empty bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and turned to face her. "You should be at that art opening with some awesome man candy on your arm in an amazing dress to show him he's an idiot. But since we are here and not being petty, ground rules!"

"One: don't not pick up the phone."

Katherine pointed at Bonnie is agreement. "That's a good one! Do not answer when he calls you, do not reply to his texts. We are quitting him cold turkey."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friends. "His sister is one of our best friends back home, Katherine. I can't completely ignore the guy. And even if Rebekah wasn't my friend his mom and my mom are like attached to the hip."

Ignoring her the two girls continued, "Two: stop letting him come over."

"Listen to Bonnie, Care. That man would just walk in here whenever he wanted whether someone was here with you or not."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Caroline grumbled under her breath glaring at Katherine.

"You know it's true though." Bonnie interrupted before Katherine could comment. "Every time he'd show up he would always end up staying and it was never on the couch. You even kicked us out for him!"

* * *

 _The door to Caroline's apartment swung open just as the movie the three girls_ _were watching ended. All three turned around_ _to see Klaus in her kitchen before he even said a word._

" _Caroline do you," Klaus turned around after grabbing a bottle of water out of her fridge and noticed the three girls_ _on the couch turned around glaring at him. "Ah, I_ _forgot they'd be here."_

 _Caroline smiled and stood_ _up to walk towards the kitchen. "It's fine_ _they were actually_ _leaving once the movie was over_ _anyways."_

" _No_ _we weren't." Katherine looked appalled_ _that she was lying to make him feel_ _okay for barging in on them like he always_ _did. Or_ _he'd come over with a problem right before Caroline_ _had a date or plans. She was_ _tired of him doing this to her friend. "We had to plans to go out_ _after that movie. Get drunk_ , _bring some boys_ _home," she scowled_ _at Klaus_ _looking him up_ _and down, "new boys."_

 _Klaus_ _smirked at Katherine acknowledging the dig she made at him. He was_ _well aware of_ _the disapproval from all of Caroline's friends, they made_ _no effort to hide it_. _He knew Caroline told them it was her idea for the no strings attached and it_ _was but he knew they didn't believe_ _her and he was okay being the bad guy for her in their eyes if that's what she needed. He had tried to change the terms of the deal they came up_ _with; if she didn't want_ _a boyfriend he was fine with that but he didn't want to see other people he only wanted to see her but she shot that down telling him that was too close to exclusive for her college experience_.

 _He wasn't proud of it but it brought out the petty side in him that he never knew he had. Threatened a few guys she was supposed to go on a date with into canceling on her, showed up right before she had to leave for a date knowing she'd stay with him if he'd ask her to. He'd even went as far as showing up to a few of her dates acting like he hadn't seen her_ _since high_ _school and wanting to catch up._ A _nd yet she never did the same thing_ _to him. He purposely would pick girls_ _who she was in class with_ _to date or girls that looked similar to her to bug her_ _but it_ _never did. She always smiled_ _and told him_ _to have a good time_ _and she would see him_ _around._

 _It started_ _to convince him that this whole thing was just one sided that she really_ _did just want sex from him. The only time he didn't believe_ _that is what he could convince her to skip seeing her friends for him. He knew they meant more to her than_ _anything_ _but the fact_ _she would choose_ _to spend_ _time with him over them gave him a little bit of hope. Not that he was proud of himself for making her choose a guy over him, it was a shitty thing for him to do. He knew that but he just wanted her so badly he couldn't help it._

" _I just wanted_ _to talk, I don't need to keep her all night_ _Katherine. I'll give her back."_

" _How about you guys go get ready_ _and I'll_ _meet you there?"_

 _Bonnie and Katherine both glared at Klaus as they gathered their things_ _to head to the door, "We better see you in one hour."_

 _Once they were gone she reached over_ _and took the water bottle from him to take_ _a drink_. " _So did you really_ _want to talk_ _or_ _were you_ _just lonely and needed my company?" She smirked at him as he chuckled a bit at her joke._

" _Well if we're being honest I did not come over to talk. I actually came to see if you had any plans tonight I wanted to take you somewhere but you clearly do."_

 _Caroline's eyes lit up when he mentioned taking her somewhere. They usually didn't go out much. To eat sometimes or out to a bar but anything else to date like Caroline usually turned it down. She already liked him enough she didn't need him wooing her with dates and making her regret all the decisions she decided for_ _their little relationship. "Well what were your_ _plans? Maybe they are_ _better and I'll_ _pick you."_

" _I don't want you to ditch_ _your_ _friends, love. They hate me_ _enough already_." _When he seen her_ _just shrug_ _at his comment he smiled. "There is this small art gallery in the_ _city that_ _is having an art viewing tonight, now actually. I've never been to it but_ _they want to show my art in a few_ _months so I_ _figured I_ _should check it out."_

" _Are you_ _asking me on a date to an art gallery_?"

" _Well a proper date would have had to be asked well in advance; Elijah would_ b _e appalled if this was how I asked_ _women on dates." He gave he_ r _a dimpled_ _smile when she laughed at that. Her laugh was perfect. "Plus I_ _know you banned date from_ _our vocabulary."_

" _Fine, do I_ _need to wear a fancy dress or will jeans, heels, and a nice top do?"_

" _Sweetheart, you_ _don't have to go if you_ _have plans with_ _Bonnie and the evil one."_

" _I want to go! Besides we're friends right_? _This is the kind of thing friends do for each_ _other_." _She chose to ignore the slight hurt she seen in his eyes. "Jeans it is_! _I'll be right back."_

 _She went back to her room to change_ _and_ _to send a quick text to let Bonnie and Katherine know_ _she wouldn't be coming_ _out._

 _[_ _ **Caroline**_ _]: Hey guys, change of_ _plans. I won't be making it to the bar tonight. I'm actually_ _going to head into the city. We'll go out tomorrow night_!

 _[_ _ **Bonnie**_ _]: Come on, Care. Don't let him_ _change your mind_!

 _[_ _ **Katherine**_ _]: Bonbon is just mad she just_ _lost $20 bucks. But_ _seriously, Care. Feminists everywhere will turn_ _on you_ _if_ _you pick him_ _over_ _your friends._

 _[_ _ **Caroline**_ _]: Guys, Nik and I_ _are friends. He asked_ _his friend for a favor_ _and I'm_ _going to help him. I'll see_ _you two tomorrow._

 _The trip to the gallery was very much like a date. And_ _Caroline_ _couldn't help but love it. He held her hand, fingers linked together as he guided her around_ _the gallery explaining art to her and sharing his views on the artist's pieces. Got her glasses of champagne, often snuck in a gentle kiss to either her lips or forehead any_ _chance he got and Caroline_ _couldn't help but think this was a trap. He wasn't quiet about wanting to go on dates with her and her heart and body_ y _elled at her to let him take her out, show her he could be the man for her. But past boyfriends and watching_ _the way he treated women in the past kept her from saying yes._

 _Except when he wanted_ _to stay over._

 _She couldn't ever tell_ _him no. Even after they'd fought and he would show_ _up to her apartment_ _drunk she'd let him_ _stay. Friends let friends stay on the couch when they are in trouble. Except he always found his way into_ _her bed._

 _Just like tonight._

 _He had her_ _leaned_ _up against_ _her apartment door with_ _one hand on her waist and the other resting on her neck as he slowly kissed her lips. And she had her hands fisted into his shirt_ _to hold him against_ _her since he kept trying to pull_ _away._

" _I should really_ _get going, love." He softly whispered against her lips but made no point to move away from her._

 _Caroline flicked her eyes from his lips up to his eyes. She could tell he didn't really_ _want_ _to go back to his apartment and she didn't want_ _him_ _to either. "Stay with me, Nik."_

* * *

"Okay, you got me there. And I apologized for kicking you guys out and going out with him instead. Can we move on from that?"

"Fine, rule three. Don't be his friend." Katherine sounded firm on this rule and it sounded like the final rule but Caroline thought this one might be a little much.

"I am capable of being his friend and moving on. We've gotten close I can't just drop him completely."

"Oh honey. But you aren't capable of that. You are in love with the guy and against my better judgement I believe he is in love with you too but neither of you will fix the issues going on here." Katherine gave her a sad smile and squeeze her hand.

"So that is why you just need to get rid of him and we are going to go out to the bar tonight!" Caroline smiled over at Bonnie. She knew they meant well so the least she could do was indulge them.

"You don't have bring a guy home, but I would not object to the idea." All three girls giggled as Caroline got up to go change so they could go to the bar.

* * *

Caroline was happy she went out with her friends. They were right that she was planning on eating her sorrows away at the fact Klaus had taken another girl to his debut art gallery viewing She thought the few art viewings they went to together after that first one meant something. Meant she would get to be by his side for his. Not even a text after she got the invitation. Probably because he had another girl.

She didn't let those thoughts cloud her mind though. She took shots, to many to count, danced with her friends, let cute boys buy her drinks, she had fun. It was the first time in the last few weeks that she did anything fun. She told herself her and Klaus' arrangement didn't bother her but it did and knowing he was out with other women like she didn't matter while she sat at home hurt.

Which is why her heart stopped when his name flashed across the screen of her phone while she was in the bathroom. Once the call ended she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding until a text message followed the call.

[ **Nik** ]: Caroline, love. Are you hom? I neeed to talk to yu.

Even tipsy Caroline noted the misspelled words on his text, which he never allows, so he must have been drinking too. She kept having to remind her own drunken mind that ignoring his calls and texts were Bonnie and Katherine's first rule. Besides it was late, if she didn't answer maybe he would just assume she was sleeping.

Finally convincing herself to not answer she smiled to herself as she slipped her phone back in her pocket to go back out. Only to find that once she got back to the bar her friends were occupied. Enzo had showed up using his charming accent to get Bonnie to leave with him and Katherine was flirting with a group of guys. No doubt in her mind trying to figure out which one she was taking home.

She wasn't mad at her friends. Enzo was great to Bonnie once they were finally official. She was happy Bobbie had someone like that and someone who wanted to spend all his time with her. She also wasn't mad at Katherine for ditching her for random guys. That was sort of the whole point to this outing, but she wasn't really in the mood for guys right now.

Caroline told her friends she was leaving, smiled and thanked Enzo when he offered to take her home, but declined. She lived one block away she could walk.

* * *

It felt like forever to get to her apartment but she knew it was just the alcohol. But what she knew went the alcohol messing with her was that the door to her apartment was unlocked. She could have sworn they locked it on the way out, she always does.

Reaching into her purse she clutched the pepper spray her mother made she she always had and slowly pushed her door open. Getting through the door she signed dropping the pepper spray back into her purse upon seeing the man in her kitchen clutching the bottle of scotch she kept in the cabinet for him. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

Hearing her voice he pulled the bottle away from him lips and turned to face her. "So it's Klaus now?"

She was too drunk to deal with this tonight. She set her purse down on the table and walked into her kitchen taking the bottle out of his hand. Clearly he was too drunk also. "I said, what are you doing here, Klaus?"

"I think the better question is; where the hell where you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is this thing between us really that one sided? I let your friends treat me like shit thinking I'm the bad guy here and won't commit to you yet that is all you. I do anything you ask and yet you can't even be a decent friend and show up to something you knew meant a lot to me."

"Why would I show up to watch your parade another women around on your arm showing her art and introducing her to important people?" It was passed 1am, and they were yelling at each other quite loudly. It's a good thing she lived in a building of other college students who were probably still out partying.

"If you don't want to be with me why would that matter? And what woman are you talking about?" He stole the bottle of scotch back from her and took a drink frustrated that she thought he took her to all of those other art shows to just take someone else to his. "Pretty sure I spent most of the night watching the door and downing a drink every time a woman walked through the door that wasn't you."

"Oh shut up. Don't act stupid. Cami went on and on about how Klaus Mikaelson finally asked her out and to his art gallery of all places!"

Klaus couldn't help but start laughing at her. It wasn't often Caroline acted jealous in front of him. "I gave her an invitation because I was hoping to not have an empty gallery of no one showing up. She harbors a small crush, I knew she would show up and possibly buy something. I did not as her to go with me."

"You didn't ask me either." Caroline tried really hard not to look hurt around him or to show this meant more to her than she claims but sometimes, especially being a little drunk, she slipped up.

"And why would I? It was a risk for me to take you to all of those art openings. Anytime something feels a little too 'relationshipy'" he used air quotes to mimic the word she used to describe some of their 'dates' "you bolt! I already hadn't seen you since the last art gallery I took you too, we barely talked. Why would I risk asking you on a date and have you crawl in your dark non relationship hole even more? Although I guess it really doesn't matter since you didn't show up anyways."

He could see the anger in her face. Her eyes looked like they were on fire. During this time he usually retreated not wanting to deal with her out bursts to usually stupid things he said. But this time he didn't say anything stupid, he said what he felt and she would just have to deal with it.

Caroline felt her face heating up and her hands ball into fists. She didn't realize when she walked over to him a little bit ago to take the bottle from him just how close she got to him. She could feel his body heat just as she was sure he could feel the heat of her anger. How dare he accuse her of those things! Sure they were true but how dare he!

She opened her mouth to yell and tell him off but that was far from what came out. "I love you!"

Klaus opened his mouth ready to argue back t whatever she had to say but stopped when he heard what she said. She blurted out she loved him. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol she drank talking or the alcohol he drank making this up but at this moment he didn't care. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He needed to feel her lips on his, her skin on his. They could figure everything else out tomorrow.

Caroline ran her hands up the sides of his neck up into his hair to grab fists full. He slowly moved from her lips down her neck and she moaned, "God, I didn't even make it a full day without breaking Katherine's rules."

Klaus pulled back and looked a little confused at her comment but ignored it. He gently kissed her lips again but didn't deepen the kiss or pull away. "This time is going to be different. It's just you and me. I only want you, love."

She didn't even need a second to think about it. Everything always felt right between the two of them. She knew she was lying to herself these last few years but she was done. If he was willing to just be with her she could do the same. She loved him and she had just accidentally told him she did. "Just you and me."

* * *

Thank you! :) Feedback & constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
